The present invention relates generally to a semiconductor package and a method for fabricating the same, and more particularly to a semiconductor package having an antenna with a reduced area and a method of manufacturing the same.
Recent developments in semiconductors include semiconductor chips capable of storing and processing massive amounts of data and a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip.
One such semiconductor package is a Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) system, which is a next generation identification system capable of managing various individuals such as foods, animals, and objects through a semiconductor chip and wireless technology. The RFID system primarily includes three elements, i.e., an antenna, a transceiver, and a tag or a transponder. Recently, the RFID system is largely used in an entrance control system or an electronic payment system.
The antenna is an important element of the RFID system that receives a signal from an external device to the RFID system and is formed by a metal thin film of a foil shape or a plating process.
When the antenna of the RFID system is formed in the foil shape miniaturization of the system is difficult and since the antenna has a small adhesion area an adhesive property of the antenna is poor. When the antenna of the RFID system is formed in the plating process, fabrication cost of the RFID system is substantially increased because the plating process requires a complex fabrication process.